


(podfic of) lift you to your higher ground

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Cora Hale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, First Time, Gay Bar, Hook-Up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trip, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of verity's story.</p>
<p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>Derek takes a deep breath before he looks up. "I was going to Jungle to pick up a guy."</p>
<p>"Huh." Stiles taps his fingers against his bottom lip. They come away red; there's already lipstick on his teeth. "You know, there's an app for that. Grindr. You're—I bet you could just get guys to come over, like pizza delivery."</p>
<p>"I don't like pizza," Derek says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) lift you to your higher ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lift you to your higher ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142392) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> content notes: some of Derek's sexual confusion can read as internalized homophobia.

(cover to come, oops) 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [32.5MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yp9121c3yf74467/lift+you+to+your+higher+ground.mp3) | **Duration:** 33:49mn   
---|---


End file.
